The invention relates to a hinge mounting according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
Such a hinge mounting is known from the document DE 195 41 938 A1 of the applicant. On this prior art hinge mounting the first ring gear is formed on a first hinge arm and the second ring gear is likewise formed on a second hinge arm. Both ring gears are internal ring gears. The drive gear is configured to be an externally toothed, disc-shaped gear wheel in the central recess of which there is located the driver member, also known as the eccentric.
A similar hinge mounting is known from DE 30 13 304 A1. On this hinge mounting, clearance is compensated for by two wedge-shaped pieces that are curved to mate the recess. They are located where eccentricity is greatest. In contrast thereto, in the hinge mounting mentioned herein above, the driver member fits directly against that point of the recess that is the smallest distance apart from the eccentric axis. On the hinge mounting according to DE 44 37 073 A1 a curved leaf spring is provided in order to compensate for the clearance, said leaf spring being also located where eccentricity is greatest in the recess.
In principle, the hinge mounting of the type mentioned herein above has proved efficient and has been successfully realized and utilized in practice. It is suited for electric and manual operation. The invention aims at maintaining the advantages of the prior art hinge mounting. Its objective is to further develop this hinge mounting. The object of the invention is to develop the prior art hinge mounting in such a manner that it is of smaller construction, lighter and easier to mount.